


Why?

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi wonders why Iruka loves him. [WAFF] [kakairu/genrai]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

One thought kept bugging Kakashi ever since he saw that couple holding hands two days ago.

They were civilians, a boy and a girl Kakashi didn't even know, but even so they managed to catch his eye for there was something… something in the way were looking at each other. Something familiar he saw just that very same morning in a pair of chocolate eyes.

"You ready?", Raido asked beside him."Heeeellloooo, Earth to Kakashi?"

"I asked if were ready to leave. The mission isn't going to accomplish itself, so I say you snapped out of it and we better get going."

"Yeah, right…"

"Are you ok, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, move your ass then."

Kakashi was about to make it perfectly clear that he was not someone to be talked to like that, when a loud voice ranged nearby.

They both turned. Genma was running in their direction, stopping breathless just before he hit his boyfriend's body.

"You… forgot… your first aid kit", Genma said, handing the object."

"Uuum, thanks, Gen…", Raido's face was beginning to glow slightly pink.

"I got you a new set of kunais, yours weren't sharp at all anymore…"

"Genma, I'm not some genin, just stop it already!"

"And here's an extra blanket, it gets cold in the Land of Water…"

"What are you, my Mom? My wife?", Raido took a look around them in case someone was laughing at his humiliation.

Genma looked at him with the most heartbreaking face he could possibly make – he looked hurt, sad and unsure all at the same time.

"Are you ashamed of me, Raido", he asked quietly.

"No… No, babe… I'm just… Well, ashamed at the way you act around me, as if I'm just some weakling."

Genma stopped looking at his ninja sandals and finally looked at his boyfriend's eyes, confused.

"What?", he asked, ever so quietly.

"I'm a ninja, damn it, a fucking Jounin, and you act as if I am lower than a Genin, lower than Iruka's students!"

Raido was too pissed off to notice Kakashi's slight tremor hearing Iruka's name or the longing one-eyed glance he casted towards the Academy.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to…", Genma was mumbling.

"I know you didn't", Raido sighed and took his boyfriend's face in his palms, making Genma look at him once again. "Just have some faith in me, ne?", he smiled.

"But I do, you know I know you're a great Jounin and Konoha must be so proud with you, like I am, and I guess I'm just a little worried since it's a A-rank and they didn't let me with you like they used to since we got together and…"

"Gen, baby… I'll be back in a couple of days, I promise."

"Whole and healthy?", Genma insisted.

"Well, I'll do my best", Raido's smile turned wicked. "And when I'm back I'm gonna come back home to you, drag you to the bedroom and…"

"Hey, I'm still here!", Kakashi reminded dryly.

"… have my wicked, wicked way with you!", Raido finished, not giving a damn about Kakashi's presence.

Kakashi sighed. He was almost sure he could remember back in time, when those two weren't together yet. Genma, wailing, pouting Genma here, used to be a real bad ass, sarcasm his best friend and A-ranks his daily life. Raido, another free soul (well, that hadn't changed much, Kakashi guessed) used to go out hanging with Kakashi and their other friends, going to clubs, dancing and drinking till the sun rose in the sky. Now, there wasn't Genma and there wasn't Raido. There was Genma AND Raido. Always.

"Are we that annoying too?" Kakashi mentally asked himself, thinking about a certain teacher again.

But no, they certainly weren't! There was only a loving hug by the door when he was leaving this morning for his and Raido's mission and a quiet "Be back soon and safe" and that was it. Nothing like that scene here. "Because he knows I wouldn't like it if he acts like Genma", Kakashi thought.

By the time he was out of his thoughts about his dolphin, Raido had finally managed to convince Genma that yes, he was going to be back soon, yes, he would be just fine, yes, they would make amazing post-mission sex, yes, they would marry and have babies… WAIT, WHAT!?

Ah, love is a strange thing and has its mystery ways to completely change one's personality, Kakashi thought, hopping from one tree branch to another and leaving a still fuming Raido behind. Leaving someone else behind too, and turning back to his thoughts. That one thing kept bugging him, even harder now…

A week later Kakashi had long ago forgotten about his and Raido's mission (Genma was still wailing about Raido's twisted wrist) and was enjoying a quiet Saturday with his dolphin. It was just the perfect beginning of the weekend – Kakashi had woken up with the smell of coffee, Iruka coming back in the bedroom with Kakashi's cup, smiling while handing it to Kakashi. Kakashi eyed his lover – Iruka was wearing only tight black boxers and Kakashi's white T-shirt, which was a little too big for him. Kakashi never understood why Iruka liked to steal his clothes but he loved his lover's crazy habit. And he had never liked the way that T-shirt looked on himself as much as he loved the way it looked on Iruka. Kakashi smiled his predatory smile and Iruka's eyes widened before he squeaked (a very shinobi, very manly squeak!) founding himself on his back with Kakashi between his legs. In the next hour or so (oh, Kakashi was insatiable when it came to Iruka and damn, the silverhead had stamina!) Iruka wasn't able to protest about his coffee getting cold or the lunch not being on time thanks to their activities. No, in the next hour or so all Iruka could say (well, more like scream) was "Kashi!", "YES!", "More, yeah, right there!", an occasional "Harder!" and "Faster!". In the next hour or so Iruka forgot his own name, but never Kakashi's.

They remained in bed, close to each other, hugging like nothing else existed around them, warm in the blankets and in each other's arms.

Later Iruka had to get up to make lunch for himself and a starving (turning "evil" when hungry) Kakashi. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally smiling to each other. After that Iruka lounged on the sofa, reading a book (poetry, Kakashi noted) and Kakashi plopped down next to him reading his Icha Icha Vol. 7. Or at least trying to. He couldn't take his eye off his lover. And the question that was bugging him for over a week had to find its answer. Now.

"You know I love you, right?"

Iruka lowered the book and smiled gently.

"Yes, Kakashi", he answered seriously.

"And… I think I know now, that you love me too."

"I do, love", Iruka confirmed, not actually seeing where this was going.

"But… why?", Kakashi finally asked what wouldn't leave his mind.

Iruka frowned, not understanding.

"I mean", Kakashi tried to explain "I'm not easy to love, to even be around most of the times actually, and I'm not a nice guy who can make you feel fine. I'm not romantic, I don't even remember when we got together, I don't like showing my feelings in public, I don't hold hands, don't bring flowers on occasions, or forgotten first aid kits and blankets" – Iruka rose an eyebrow at that –"I'm not good with children and you love children, I can't cook nor do I even do the dishes after we eat, I'm messy and…"

"And perverted, and have strange taste for food and you're always late and so on and so on. So?", Iruka asked.

"So why?", Kakashi insisted. "Why do you love me?"

"Hmmm…", Iruka pretended to think hard, smiling in the same time. "Well, you do gather your clothes, scattered on the floor, when I ask you for the hundred time aaaand the sex is great…"

Iruka laughed but then noticed Kakashi's expression – he hadn't even smiled when Iruka admitted that he was an amazing lover. Iruka sighed and decided to stop playing.

"Because you love me back, silly. And it feels so good to be loved by you. That's all I've ever needed."

Kakashi's face lit up. It was that simple? He smiled widely.

"Well… how about I show you just how much I love you and just how great the sex can be?"

Iruka laughed.

"I wondered when you'll bring that up…"

 

 

конец. :)


End file.
